


The Amateur Archeologist

by Gravatea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, OC, OC Profile, Original Character(s), Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh! OC. Feel free to use 'em.





	

Name: Seisha, Hikari (last, first)

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Occupation: Adventurer, Archaeologist (unofficial), Historian (unofficial), Amateur Duelist, Amateur Turbo Duelist (Unofficial), Treasure Hunter

Deck(s): uses many different decks for different situations, but her favorite ones center around spellcasters and locking down the opponent's spells, traps, and monster attacks, with a turbo deck focusing on summoning powerful fairies and inflicting effect damage.

Ground deck: Silent Spellcasters

Monsters:  
Breaker the Magical Warrior x1  
Dark Magician x2  
Dark Magician Girl x2  
Defender the Magical Knight x2  
Magical Exemplar x1  
Magician's Valkyria x3  
Rapid-Fire Magician x1  
Skilled Dark Magician x2  
Sorcerer of Dark Magic x2  
The Tricky x1

Spells:  
Dark Magic Attack x1  
Dark Magic Curtain x1  
Field Barrier x1  
Magic Formula x1  
Magical Dimension x2  
Sage's Stone x1  
Secret Village of the Spellcasters x2  
Terraforming x1

Traps:  
Dark Bribe x3  
Dimensional Prison x2  
Divine Wrath x3  
Magical Hats x1  
Magician's Circle x2  
Mirror Force x1  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Turbo Deck: Fairy Fighters

Monsters:  
Airknight Parshath x1  
Athena x1  
Bountiful Artemis x1  
Fairy Archer x1  
Freya, Spirit of Victory x1  
Gellenduo x2  
Guardian Angel Joan x1  
Honest x2  
Marshmallon x1  
Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin x1  
Nova Summoner x2  
Splended Venus x1  
Tualatin x1

Tuners:  
D.D. Sprite x2  
Vylon Stella x2

Speed Spells:  
Angel Baton x2  
Double Summon x2  
Monster Reincarnation x1  
Mystical Space Typhoon x2  
Silver Contrails x2

Traps:  
Dark Bribe x3  
Destruction Jammer x2  
Dimensional Prison x2  
Divine Wrath x1  
Magic Jammer x1  
Mirror Force x1  
Seven Tools of the Bandit x1

Extra:  
Synchro Monsters:  
Ancient Sacred Wyvern x3  
Avenging Knight Parshath x3  
Vylon Delta x3  
Vylon Epsilon x3  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bio: The Reincarnation of Mana, Hikari looks remarkably like her and possesses a kind, cheerful, slightly naive disposition. She is, however, prone to bursts of anger and frustration, due to her young age. She also despises any form of "The powerful oppressing the powerless."

She suffers from dreams and visions of strange events in Ancient Egypt. She operates mainly out of Neo Domino city, raising money by competing in underground tournaments and duels, as well as selling and trading artifacts she finds on her journeys. She feels a strange connection to the Dark Magician Girl card, and as such, it is her favorite card.

She frequently travels around the world looking into the legends of the Millennium Items, feeling drawn to their story. She wishes one day to find one, and hopes it will provide answers to her strange dreams and visions.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"I consider it a victory as long as something was learned." -Hikari Seisha


End file.
